


Heavenly Ambrosia: Elevator

by Evilsnotbag



Series: Heavenly Ambrosia: Extra [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Caretaking, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone has both sets of genitals, F/F, First Person Perspective, Good Ending Yes, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Trapped In Elevator, Trigger Warning Sexual Assault, Trigger warning Rape, it has a good ending, original characters only, psychologically unstable character, this is not for the faint of heart, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsnotbag/pseuds/Evilsnotbag
Summary: A peridot pissing contest leads to 5XF and Ambrosia being stuck in an elevator.First part is from Ambrosia's point of view - second part is from Madam's point of view - yes you read that right!





	1. Elevator Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I've tagged this two chapter fic to hell and back with Rape/Non-Con tags, but if you skipped those - here's another warning. This isn't pretty! (But it's got Ambrosia/Madam fluffy parts too)  
> I'm very excited to be writing form Madam's point of view and would really like feedback on that and the fic as a whole. I've put a lot of work into it!  
> Great big shout out to Master-Of-The-Boot/ Van_Canto1 for providing really excellent feedback! Check out his stuff! http://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Canto1/pseuds/Van_Canto1

****Heavenly Ambrosia: Elevator, part one** **

  
"What in the name of the Diamonds is going on?!" 5XF demanded, jabbing at the panel by the elevator door. "We've been stuck here for ten minutes! What could possibly be the fucking problem, 9XG?!"

  
I cowered slightly in the corner. Had it only been ten minutes? It felt like __much__ longer...

  
"My apologies, 5XF, the industrial gem powering the elevator system in sector four was damaged a few days ago"

  
"Why hasn't it been repaired yet, then!? We __need__ the elevators!"

  
"Me and my crew have been prioritizing your medical equipment, as you well know, 5XF! And I did send out a general notice that service in sector four might be glitchy" the peridot on the other line sounded reproachful. "Don't you read the maintenance reports?"

  
"Why in the cosmos would __I__  read the maintenance reports?!" 5XF shrieked. "I'm a __doctor__ , not a mechanic!"

  
"Well, if you had, you wouldn't be stuck in there, __would__ you, __doctor__?" the other gem growled back.

  
"Get off your inefficient ass and __fix__ it!"

  
"Inefficient?!" 9XG gasped, sounding enormously insulted. "You - you take that __back__!"

 

"GET TO WORK YOU FUCKING CLOD!" 5XF shouted, then cut the transmission with a furious swipe of her cylinders. She and began to stomp back and forth, grumbling agitatedly under her breath. My shoulders rose and I hugged myself to keep from fretting. I eyed the seething gem cautiously and tried not to breathe loudly, not wanting her to get mad at me too. She pulled out several screens and placed them on the ledge leading around the square box we were in, then began tapping at them frustratedly. She glanced over at me and huffed, then rolled her eyes impressively and grumbled something that sounded like "and with __that__ too". I looked at the floor, feeling very uncomfortable. She had been escorting me from the med-bay to give me some sort of test that required a big machine. It was located on a different floor. Madam had ordered her to do it, wanting her second in command to supervise the examination. 5XF had begrudgingly obeyed.

  
Madam... I thought, really wishing I was in her quarters right now. It would be so nice to lie in her lap... I let out a breath, the memory of her slightly cool hands stroking my cheek making me relax a little.

  
"Madam, I am afraid there will be a slight delay" 5XF said suddenly. I looked over at her - she was pressing the communicator thing behind her ear, her shoulders tense and her stance almost at attention - the way she always stood when interacting with her superior. "The elevator is stuck. Yes. Yes, they are working on it, I hope... No, Madam" she glanced over at me and her jaw jutted angrily. "L19 is __fine__. Yes. Yes... As... as you __command__ , Madam" she let go of the communicator and gave a deep, frustrated sigh. "Madam wishes for me to tell you that you are... a good girl for not being afraid and that she will see you soon" her voice was tense and she didn't look at me, but my heart leapt at her words. Madam had said good girl! And that I would see her soon! I smiled, my cheeks going a little warm.

  
"Thank you..." I said quietly. 5XF stiffened a moment, then began tapping at her screens again, grumbling something inaudible. The atmosphere in the elevator was still tense, but it felt less so now. I leaned back against the corner.

  
After a few minutes the floor shook. "Hah - __finally__!" 5XF said and snatched up a screen. The panel next to her beeped and she pressed the button to answer the call. "About time, 9XG!"

  
"Hmph!" 9XG huffed. "I'm afraid that you'll have to wait quite a __while__ , 5XF... That was us __uncoupling__ the grav-drives. They need to be replaced"

  
"Replaced?! Why!?"

  
"Because I __said__ so"

  
5XF's eyes went wide with fury and her whole face went a darker shade of green.

  
"You incompetent clod!"

  
" _ _Incompetent__ am I? You are forgetting that I am the one keeping you from plummeting to the bottom floor"

  
"A fall like that is __nothing__ to a peridot!" 5XF said with a dismissive huff.

  
"Well... you've got __company__ in there, haven't you?" 9XG trilled snarkily. 5XF twisted her neck to glare at me, then fear entered her eyes for a brief moment. "Madam would be devastated if something happened to **_**_her_**_** , right?" 5XF's face was a mask of resentment, then she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

  
"I apologize for what I said earlier" she grumbled.

  
"Could you repeat that?" 9XG said gleefully.

  
"I said I __apologize__ for what I said earlier!" 5XF growled.

  
"You don't __sound__ very sorry"

  
5XF's eyes popped and she spluttered, then she took a deep steadying breath and said in a forcibly calm voice: "9XG, I am deeply sorry for insulting your efficiency. You always get the work done on time and I truly appreciate your priority being the medical equipment"

  
"That's better. Still, it'll be about an hour until we can get you moving"

  
"An... __hour__?" 5XF asked, her face screwed up to keep her lid on.

  
"Yes. __Decoupling__ the grav-drives can be done in a couple of minutes, but attaching them again them takes __much__ longer. And then they need to be __calibrated__ and we have to make sure they're __one hundred percent__ _ _functional__  - and that requires __testing__... But since me and my subordinates are such efficient gems, we can do it in an hour, rather than the three it would normally take"

  
5XF chewed her lower lip in frustration.

  
" _ _Thhhh__ ank you..." she said very slowly.

  
"Oh, you're __welcome__ " 9XG sneered joyfully. "There might be some... turbulence. So sit tight! 9XG out"

  
5XF growled and began stomping around the small space again, hissing out a string of curses I had never heard before. The tension levels were through the roof and I slid down to huddle in the corner, hugging my knees to my chest and trying to make myself take up as little space as possible. The angry peridot grumbled and seethed as she walked back and forth - she was only able to take a few steps before she had to turn around again and I thought she must be pretty dizzy after a while - especially with the pace she was keeping.

  
After a few minutes she slowed, her face settling into a deep frown. She began tapping at her many screens again. She calmed further as time wore on and I could let my shoulders down as the tension dissipated. Just as I was about to let out a long breath, the floor shook again, more violently this time. 5XF stumbled backwards, two of her screens tumbling off the ledge. The image of Holly whipping Skinny's back flashed across my mind and I scrambled forward to catch the devices. Even if 5XF wasn't very nice she didn't deserve to get __whipped__. 5XF fell against the wall with a grunt as I managed to seize the screens, then the floor shook for a third time and I landed hard on my elbows and knees.

  
" _ _My medical logs__!" 5XF screeched shrilly - I looked up to see the other two begin to fall and I let go of the ones I was holding to catch them, having to twist around so that my back slammed into the wall - it was preferable to barrelling into it head first - and saw 5XF stumbling toward me. I closed my eyes, raising my arms to brace for the impact - there was a series of clunks and a grunt, then everything went quiet. I opened my eyes to find 5XF standing over me, panting. My face was inches away from her thighs and her arms were braced on the ledge just over and behind my head. I lowered the screens to the floor carefully, trying to catch my breath. 5XF stared down at me, her eyes wide. Something moved at the bottom of my field of vision and I looked down - a bulge was swelling between her slightly trembling legs. I raised my eyebrows in surprise, then looked back up at her face. There was something... __strange__ in her eyes now.

  
"This... this is what you are __for__ , isn't it..." she said in a dark, hoarse whisper.

 

"That's why you're not in the zoo, like you're __supposed__ to be..." I wrinkled my eyebrows at her, feeling confused. "Because... because Holly and - M-Madam..." she swallowed quickly. "Madam likes what you can do with that f-filthy mouth of yours..." the area covering her crotch winked away and a green cock with a small dark mole near the base swung out in front of me. I watched it engorge, hypnotized by the little twitches that went through it. The smell of her filled my nostrils and I licked my lips automatically, then looked up at her face. Her hips jerked forward and her stiff cock forced itself into my mouth roughly, crushing my lips against my teeth - I grunted in surprise. Her cock wasn't long enough to make me gag, but it was quite __thick__. She grunted and shivered, then pressed further in, letting out a stuttering breath as my nose was pushed into the patch of yellow hair over the base of her cock. My eyes watered slightly as she tickled my soft palate with her tip.

  
"Nglk - gach!" I swallowed and gasped around her.

  
"S-stick your tongue out" she commanded. I screwed up my face, trying to do what she said. When I had succeeded I moved it from side to side, looking for her clitoris, feeling sure that's what she wanted me to do. My questing tip found a tight little nub and I started to lap at it gently. She pulled back a few inches, then surged forward, thrusting jerkily. The back of my head hit the wall and I winced, then decided it was probably best to keep it there. I looked up - her upper lip was twitching and her teeth were bared, a look of disgust and arousal etched into her small, flushed face. She grunted and picked up speed, thrusting hard into me. I closed my eyes and tried to relax around her forceful handling. "No - look at me" she said and I obeyed, blinking up at her, my vision blurry from unshed tears. "Yes, let me see... let! Me! See!" she gritted her teeth and drove her cock in as far as it would go. __Now__ I gagged and she let out a pleased breath, her nostrils flaring. Her thrusts sped up again and I felt her cock throb and flex.

  
It was really uncomfortable to be fucked like this, but my body responded by making my pussy wet. My dick stiffened up too. It would be much more pleasant if she were to fuck my pussy like this, or even my ass, I thought muzzily. Suddenly she stiffened and salty cum burst from her in pulses - I swallowed dutifully, my eyes still on her face. She panted hard for a few seconds, her cock trembling on my tongue - but she didn't slacken. "On... on your feet..." she pulled out of my mouth, a thick strand of cum-mixed saliva stretching between the tip of her cock and my lower lip. I stood up carefully. "Turn around..." I did as she said, then felt her cold cylinders unfasten my loincloth. It fell to the floor with a soft rustling. "Bend over..." I had barely begun to do so before I felt her plunge into my pussy, sliding in to the hilt and trapping one of my inner lips inside me.

  
"Ng- _ _AH__!" I yipped.

  
" _ _Quiet__!" she hissed, then began to thrust hard and fast - I had to grab onto the ledge not to fall over. Her cylinders squeezed my ass and thighs and she grunted angrily. "This is how you like it, isn't it?!" she panted. "Your filthy animal cunt full of glorious gem __cock__! I've seen what you let those brutish quartzes do to you! How dare you sully your pussy with their dirty Prime and Beta semen! How d- _ _dare__ you open yourself to such base creatures when my Madam has ch-chosen you for her bed mate!" her hips pummeled my ass with a wet slapping sound - my trapped inner lip was hurting a lot, rubbed raw with the force of her thrusts. "And how dare you use my magnificent masterpiece to fuck anyone but her! Your insolence knows no bounds, you fucking __slut__!" I didn't know what to say to her angry words - I just whimpered, hoping it'd be over soon. "She could have had anyone! And she picked __you__!" she growled furiously. "And now I'm debasing myself with you in this fucking elevator because 9XG is a spiteful little clod! Oh, I __hate__ you! I **_**_hate_**_** you!" she ground against me roughly, panting. My lip came free now and I gasped in relief. "I loathe your soft __skin__! I loathe your innocent fucking __eyes__!" she resumed thrusting, pushing me up against the wall and pressing her thin body into my back. "I detest the way you always make me __rock hard__ whenever I see your disgustingly pretty face! Every time we're in the same __room__ I can smell your cunt under that flimsy loincloth! Your awful, repugnant, de-ee- _ _lectable__ vaginal secretions!" she wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me tightly - the metal was cold and I winced at the force of the embrace. "You weren't supposed to be awake when I tasted you - and then you offered yourself to me, __willingly__! You're a filthy, worthless human and I __want you__! It's so wrong but I __will! Have you__!" she pulled out of me suddenly, then got on her knees and began to lick my sore pussy desperately from behind. I gasped as her sharp little teeth sank into my labia and throbbing clitoris - I ground down as she sucked my gum-drop-shaped little bundle of nerves into her greedy mouth. "Yes!" she panted, letting it go. "Get that delicious pussy juice all over my face!"

  
" _ _Su__ _ _-u__ _ _ck__ " I whined, rolling my hips against her.

  
"Don't tell me what to do!" she growled, but then sucked my clit with vigor, ramming my legs further apart to get at it better. Her teeth held it firmly as she slurped without restraint - the pain and pleasure combined brought me over the edge and I screamed out. Both my pussy and cock spurted copious fluids - my cum splattered the wall and 5XF moaned and sucked my squirt juice from my insides. Before I had time to take a breath, she turned me around and ran her teeth and tongue up my tingling shaft, engulfing the cum that was still spurting from my tip. I looked down at her in astonishment, dizzy and confused, my crotch throbbing from her rough treatment. "Sit on the floor" she commanded and I slid down against the wall, my descent accelerated by my cum lubricating my back. I thudded down and winced - within a second she was on top of me. "My masterpiece inside me - __now__!" I hurried to obey, my slick head slipping around a moment before finding her sopping entrance. She snarled and began to hump me before I could get my hand out of the way. "Don't look at me!" she ordered, and I turned my head, feeling a spray of spittle hit my cheek. Her pussy was hot and tight around my cock and I grunted with confused pleasure. "Arm attachments, emergency disengage, code KLS46-00315 eh-hend of line!" there was a hiss and two loud clunks - then I saw her right arm attachment roll across the floor. Tiny sweaty hands scrabbled at my shirt and she ripped it slightly as she lifted it, exposing my jostling breasts. She grabbed at them forcefully.

  
" _ _Ah-houch__!" I yelped in pain, my sensitive nipples stiffening up as she pulled at them mercilessly, then she forced her head in between my breasts and bit me sharply several times. I whimpered and felt my eyes watering, pressing my back into the wall in a futile attempt to get away from her.

The floor shook and she overbalanced and fell backward, pulling me with her.

  
" _ _Fuck__ me!" she growled, yanking my nipples. I cried out, then began to thrust into her pulsating pussy. "Mmmf - __yes__!" she took one nipple in her mouth and sucked hard - I could feel my milk run into her mouth and she swallowed like someone dying of thirst. "Harder, you filthy animal, __harder__!" I obeyed, not sure what she'd do if I didn't. My hips slammed into her raised thighs and she writhed furiously underneath me, nipping my areola with feral lust. I gritted my teeth, then pulled out of her, flipped her over, then plunged back inside. "You depraved __beast__!" she yowled delightedly. Within a minute her pussy clamped down on my rigid cock. Her whole body shuddered as she came, her nails scraping across the hard metal floor. "Ohh..." she moaned and squirmed, her pussy twitching around my dick. "Hold... hold my arms..." she moved them onto her back and I grabbed her over the wrists obediently. "Now put my masterpiece in my anus, you dim-witted clod..." she arched her back and looked at me over the shoulder, her eyes hazy with desire and her sweating brows furrowed in anger. I pulled out of her spasming pussy and put the tip of my cock against the ring of her anus. It yielded to my careful pressure and she hissed at me. "If I wanted to be fucked gently I'd fucking tell you to! Now fuck me like the base animal you are or __so help me__  I'll - " the floor shook again and I fell forward, my dick sliding into her ass to the hilt - she gasped and then squirmed, her asshole twitching around me. "Y-ye _ _ss__!" she growled as I began to thrust hard, driving deep.

  
She moaned and panted as I fucked her, squeaking vague insults at me that were muffled against the floor. Soon she stopped speaking and just made increasingly feral sounds as my hips slammed into her pert bottom. My knees, breasts and pussy were aching and my eyes were tearing up from the pain and effort. I didn't want her to bite me again, or call me any more nasty things... So I fucked her with all my might, hoping that would placate her. With all of these things plucking at my attention, it took a long time for me to reach an orgasm. She however seemed to have a few - the floor was slippery with pale green cum. When my climax finally hit I roared, my hips stuttering as my cum rocketed out of me. 5XF trembled and writhed, a muffled but triumphant scream leaving her. Then we were both panting, sweat dripping from my forehead and onto her back. I let go of her arms and they flopped to her sides. I had just begun to pull out of her when the door in front of us slid open. 5XF scrabbled to sit up quickly, phasing on her uniform - this pushed me back inside her.

  
"Um... I'll... t-take the next one...?" the pale green gem standing in the doorway said awkwardly. The door slid shut again.

  
"Oh my fucking stars... Get __off__ me!" 5XF pushed at my still heaving belly and I slid out of her. My cock came free with a wet little sound. She stood up shakily, not looking at me, then took a deep breath, brushed herself down and picked up her arm attachments and put them on deftly, then she gathered up her screens. "Get __dressed__!" she snapped at me. The tone of her voice made me wince, and I did as I was told, feeling sore and afraid at what she'd do if I disobeyed. When the elevator stopped again she strode out of it, then stopped, turned, glared at me, then beckoned for me to follow with an angry gesture. I hurried out after her on unsteady legs.

  
"Ah, 5XF!" someone called from our left and 5XF stopped again. "Good that I caught you. The Felditz scanner needs re-calibrating, so we won't be able to see any more patients today. Sorry for the wasted trip" the green gem gave 5XF a smile, then hurried off down the corridor she had arrived by. I glanced uncertainly at 5XF - her left eye was twitching. Wordlessly, she walked off to my right.

  
"Stay" she said flatly.

  
"But..."

  
But she didn't say anything else. I watched her disappear behind a corner and looked around, not sure what had really happened during the last hour, or what I was supposed to do now. I had no idea where I was. As I stood there, the aches caused by our frenzied encounter began to register more powerfully in my body. I moved my legs a little further apart to ease the pain in my swelling labia.

  
She had told me to stay... so I stayed, wondering what would happen when she came back...

  
After I don't know how long I could hear someone approaching. I winced as I turned, then a powerful wave of relief flooded my chest.

  
" _ _M-__ _ _M__ _ _adam__..." I whimpered.

  
"Precious?" Madam blinked at me in surprise. "What are you doing here... all by yourself?"

  
"5XF... said stay..." I mumbled.

  
"She left you...?" she approached me, a concerned look on her pale blue face. Her eyes narrowed and she sped up as she got closer. "What happened to your - why is - " she had reached out to adjust my shirt and I winced as the ragged tear caused by 5XF's rough treatment slid over to reveal one of the many bite marks. "Who bit you?!" Madam inquired, looking alarmed and affronted. I hugged my arms to my sore chest, feeling very small.

  
"5... 5XF..." I said quietly, looking at the floor. Madam stared at my chest silently for a few long moments, her eyes wide.

  
"Come with me, Precious and let's... take care of that..." she began to walk away and I followed, whimpering softly as my sore crotch stung with every step. Madam stopped and turned around, then looked me up and down. Her delicate brows furrowed, then she knelt in front of me and lifted my loincloth to the side - she gasped, her free hand lifting to cover her mouth. "By the __stars__..." she breathed, her eyebrows drawing together in shock and worry. She stood up slowly and kissed my sweaty forehead, then embraced me gently. My breath hitched as I rested my cheek on her chest. She stroked my hair and I began to cry, feeling relieved to be held by someone who cared for me... someone who didn't insult me... After a little while she bent down to pick me up. I cried quietly into her shoulder as she walked in silence, one hand cradling my head and the other securely under my bum.

  
After a long time we arrived at her quarters and Madam put me down on her soft clean bed. She began to remove my clothes, taking in my many bite marks with a terribly sad expression on her face.

  
"I'm sorry, Precious..." she said softly. "I'm going to clean your injuries... It's going to sting, but just for a very short time..." I nodded up at her, sniffling. She went to get a box that opened up to reveal many instruments and bottles. She took out a little spray bottle, removed the cap and shook it slightly, then sprayed the red areas on my chest. It felt cold and I winced at the sharp sting. She did the same to my scraped knees. When she moved to spray my crotch, she put a hand on my belly first and gave it a soothing rub before using the little bottle. I cried out and twitched as the cold liquid seared my sore labia. Madam kept rubbing my tummy and gave me a sad little smile when I relaxed. "That was the worst part... Now comes the magic salve..." she picked up a tube and began to apply the mint green ointment to my chest and nipples. The hot ache there faded quickly and I let out a breath of relief. When she used it on my swollen pussy I winced and hissed at first, then relaxed as the pain there settled too. She put some on my knees as well. "When you've had a little rest... and something to eat and drink... we will have a nice bath together..." she said tenderly, stroking my cheek. I nodded tiredly and she went to get a canister of water and some of the round yellow things. I drank a lot of water and managed to eat half of one of the yellow cakes before I started to feel a little sick. Madam put a blanket over me and stroked my hair until I fell asleep.

  
***

  
" - is confined to quarters until I see fit... to deal with her... Post a guard at her door... All devices are off-limits... Good... Thank you, 3XY" Madam's voice was tense and commanding.

   
I opened my eyes to see her pacing back and forth, tapping quickly onto a screen. She sighed and rubbed her neck a moment, then tapped the screen once very firmly and put it down on her desk, leaning over it and looking troubled. A ping came from her large desk-mounted screen and she moved to swipe at it and the bright surface went dark. She stood still for a moment, then began picking up all the smaller mobile screens and put them in a box, then put a lid on it and stuffed it under her desk. When she stood up again her tense shoulders lowered slightly and she took a deep breath, holding up her palms toward it all, as if she was telling it all to stop.

  
The blanket rustled as I rolled to my side and Madam looked over at me. When she saw I was awake she came over and sat down at the edge of the bed.

  
"Did I wake you, Precious...?" she asked - her voice was so much softer talking to me than it had been when she talked to 3XY. I shrugged my shoulders slightly and she smiled at me in a tired sort of way.

  
"B-ba-aa-th?" I yawned out the question.

  
"That's right... Then I would like for you... to try to eat a __little__ more..." she stroked my cheek with the back of two fingers. I didn't feel hungry at all, but nodded, thinking that might change. We got up and walked slowly into her bathroom. The floor level tub filled quickly and we stepped into the water and sat down next to each other. "Please tell me what happened..." she said quietly. I swallowed, looking at her uncertainly.

  
"The elevator... got stuck... 5XF was mad... shouted at..." I screwed up my face trying to remember the name of the other peridot. "9X... G?" Madam dipped her chin for me to continue. "Then elevator... tur-bu-lence... Her screens fell, I caught them... then other screens fell... and she was here" I held out a hand in front of my face, showing the distance. "Said... this is what you are for... isn't it... then her cock... in my mouth, very h-hard... Then she said stand up and... she took my p-pussy... Said a lot of... mean things... but" I wrinkled my eyebrows, trying to think of how to phrase myself. "Said she... wanted me too? She licked... and b-bit..." I put my hands over my crotch, wincing at the memory of her teeth sinking into my most vulnerable parts. "Then... she said sit... and put my masterpiece in me, now... then my shirt..." I lifted one arm to put across my chest. "Bit me... m-many times..." I began to cry and Madam put her arm around my shoulders. "The f-floor shook... she was on her back - said fuck me... then bit me more... it hurt too much so I... I t-turned her... Then she said hold my arms... and put masterp-piece in her ass... took a long time... then I c-came... door opened and 5XF got scared, put on her uniform... told me to get dressed... We went outside, someone told us no machine time... and 5XF said to stay... then left... I waited... then you came..." I glanced up at her, feeling small, but grateful to be with her. "Was I... a bad girl?"

  
" _ _No__ , Precious..." Madam shook her head, a troubled look in her eye. "But 5XF was a __very__ bad gem..."

  
"She will be mad... at me?" I pulled my legs up to my sore chest.

  
"What __she__ thinks... is not important... She will never touch you again..." she said it with conviction and my shoulders lowered as the tension there faded a little. Madam kissed my cheek and hugged me close, pulling me into her lap. The water sloshed over the sides a little and I let myself relax in her embrace. Wordlessly she took a bottle of something that smelled very nice, then began to rub it into my hair and over my body with very gentle hands. I whimpered as she carefully washed between my legs and she let out a soft soothing sound. "I will apply more... magic salve after we're done..." I nodded and sniffed.

  
When we were both clean we got out of the bath and she wrapped me in a large soft towel. We went back into her quarters and she changed the sheets on the bed before asking me to lie down on it again. She applied the salve as promised and I relaxed.

  
"Now I need you to eat at least... one of these..." she gave me a yellow thing. I began to nibble at it obediently and managed to eat it all, but it took a long time. "Good girl..." she said with a tired smile as the last piece vanished. The warm fuzzy feeling in my chest was intensified by her soft praise and I let out a sigh. "And now... I'm going to milk you... then you should sleep..."

  
"Here...?" I asked. She had never let me stay the whole night before.

  
"Yes, Precious, here with me..." she nodded and smiled, then began to suckle me very softly. I let out a contented sigh as the tension drained from my breast. When she had emptied the other one as well she lay down next to me. "You really do have... some very succulent milk..." she said and held out an arm for me. I snuggled up to her and put my head on her chest. She wrapped her arm around me. It made me feel very safe... "Here..." she held a little pillow down to my belly. "Put this between your thighs... You will heal better... if your labia can breathe..." I did as she said. It made my back relax in a nice way, too. "Now sleep, rest... and I promise everything... will feel better in the morning..."

  
"Already... better..." I mumbled. Madam let out a pleased little sound.

  
***

  
I woke up in darkness, needing to pee really badly. Madam was asleep next to me. I looked at her relaxed face and smiled before getting up and padding over to the bathroom. My body felt sore and the places where 5XF had bitten me were very tender, despite the magic salve. I sat down on the toilet to pee, then gasped as my pussy lips suddenly burned fiercely. I stopped peeing abruptly, the internal muscles spasming painfully. I panted and whimpered, my knees knocking together and one of my feet shaking as I doubled over, clutching at my tender mound. Slowly the pain faded and I regained my breath. What had just happened?  
I still needed to pee and I took a breath to relax, then opened up to relieve the internal pressure - but the same thing happened again and this time I cried out. There was a muffled yelp from the other room.

  
" _ _Precious__!?" Madam came running in, a bright blue rapier in her hands. A light came on and I shielded my eyes as I panted, my knees knocking together again. Madam looked around the room frantically, then muttered " _ _Stars above__..." and let the blade go in mid air - it vanished with a twinkle. "Precious - what's the matter...?"

  
"Hu-hurts-s to p-pee..." I grunted. Madam's face grew concerned and she came over and knelt down in front of me.

  
"Let me take a look..." she put her hands on my trembling knees. I panted a few seconds until the pain quite went away, then parted them for her. She lifted away my cock and drew in a breath through her teeth, her eyebrows drawing together in sympathy. "Oh, Precious..." she said sadly. "I was hoping the salve would be enough... One of your labia minora is __very__ swollen... And it looks like you've sustained a few abrasions... Stars, I didn't see them before..." she frowned and I looked at her worriedly. That sounded bad... "I'm going to part your labia to examine you further..." she used her free hand to do so - I winced. Madam inspected me closely. "I can't see any other damage..."

  
"N-need to pee..." I whimpered. Madam looked up at me, then back down at my crotch. She moved her fingers, spreading my lips wider - I gritted my teeth and grunted.

  
"Try now..." she said, nodding encouragingly. I let go - and now it didn't hurt so much. I sagged and let out a groan of relief. "Good girl..." she said after I was done, then sat back. "Your urine was flowing over your injured labia minora... that's what was causing the pain... You will need regular applications of the Kresatrone salve... a cold compress... and a few days rest... but you will be fine, my Precious... It’s not a very serious injury, thank the stars" she gave me a relieved smile.

  
"Th-thank you, Madam..." I mumbled gratefully. She stood up to get a little washcloth, soaked it in the sink, then knelt down and used it to wipe between my legs very gently. The cold was soothing on my swollen skin.

  
We went back to bed and Madam instructed me to lay down on my back with my legs spread wide. She opened one of her many drawers and took out a blue pack. She twisted it in her hands, then put it against my pussy. It was wonderfully cool and I relaxed into the pillows with a sigh. Madam applied more ointment to my injuries, then lay down on her side next to me, resting her head on her elbow and put her other hand on my tummy.

  
"Precious..." she sighed, stroking over my belly button. "I want you to stay with me... until you are better..." she looked at me with a soft expression on her face.

  
"R-really...?" I asked.

  
"Yes..." she nodded. "I hate to see you treated badly... Especially by someone... I had so much faith in..." she closed her eyes and looked sad. "I __knew__... that she resented you... but I never thought that she would do something like __this__... I was hoping that if she spent a little more time with you... that she'd see what a lovely person you are... This - this was __m-my__ fault..." to my great surprise I saw tears begin to slide down her face.

  
"M-Madam..." I whimpered, reaching out to touch her cheek. I had never seen her cry...

  
"I hope in time... that you'll be able to... f-forgive my recklessness..." she said, her breath hitching in her little pauses.

  
"Forgiven __now__..." I said shakily. She drew in a shuddering breath and kissed my temple. I could feel her suppressed sobs against my side and my cheek became wet from her tears. We lay like that for a long time, both crying. Eventually our breathing settled and she wiped her cheeks.

  
"I can't remember the last time I cried..." she said, sounding a little embarrassed. I stroked her short white hair gently.

  
"It's OK... to cry..." I mumbled. "Takes sadness away..."

  
"It does indeed..." she sighed. "We should get some sleep... There's a lot I have to deal with tomorrow..."

* * *

  
Please review!


	2. Elevator Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from Madam's point of view.

****Heavenly Ambrosia: Elevator part two** **

  
My Precious fell asleep quickly. I envied her ability to do that... A part of me wanted to rush out of my quarters and face 5XF right now, but I knew that would be a mistake. Stars above... I had never had a subordinate __disappoint__ me so... Not only had she forced herself on my Precious like that __vile agate__ , but then she had left her stranded in a place she had never seen before. And knowing my Precious, she would have stood there and waited like a good girl for 5XF to return.

  
It was odd to lie with her beside me when it was dark... How long had it been since Beryl had shared my bed? Two thousand years, at the very least... No. Don't think about her now, then you __really__ won't be able to get to sleep.

  
Every time I closed my eyes I could see the marks on her soft skin. Usually if a human got injured it didn't bother me __emotionally__ , but this was... my Precious after all... I cared deeply for her and seeing her so distressed in the corridor, and then being roused from sleep by her screaming out in pain was weighing heavily on my mind. In the split second it had taken to get out of bed and reach her, countless dreadful scenarios had ripped across my mind - the most terrifying one being 5XF with her touch stumps squeezing the life out of my Precious... And I had drawn my blade... I hadn't had to do that since the war... When I had examined her and found the fine abrasions within the folds of her beautiful labia I had felt such __shame__... I was the chief medical officer - how could I not have seen them before? But I hadn't looked... I hadn't wanted to see her perfect little vagina so... __so abused__. I should have taken her to the med-bay...

  
Why had I acted so __irrationally__?

  
Alpha 2XB could have done the examination... She was a good worker, and very bright, as all peridots were, but... 5XF... for all her social faults, had been my most efficient and dedicated second in command since I was first promoted to have a second in command....

  
5XF...

  
What in the name of the Diamonds should I do with her? I knew the __protocol__... But I had never raised my hand to any of my subordinates - I had never __needed__ to... But my efforts to get 5XF to let go of her resentment toward my Precious had been in vain... I could inform the agate of 5XF's transgressions, but I wasn't completely sure the gem would even accept... She was a cruel one, but she was my superior. I knew she may have even treated my Precious worse than 5XF and I could __despise__ the agate as much as I wished, but reporting her would only bring trouble down on all our heads. The agate's word was law at the station and if I involved any outside authority they would surely take hers over mine. And then I would be in trouble... I had no intention of becoming her next target - I had seen the results of her disciplining her quartz soldiers. That lanky Beta jasper had nearly destabilized from the whipping she had received a few weeks back, all because she had dropped some screens...

  
__Screens__...

  
Was... that __why__ my Precious had thrown herself across the elevator? To keep 5XF from being whipped? Or maybe she had thought she herself would be blamed and punished? I looked down at her - her soft brown hair was over her eyes and her mouth half open, her breathing calm and relaxed in slumber. I smiled at the way her little nose seemed to always be a shade darker pink then the rest of her. My eyes slid along the band of freckles over her cheeks...

  
Don't get distracted, Turquoise.

  
If my assumption about the screens was true, then it would be the second time she had acted to defend someone she barely knew... The first time it had been __me__... When 4XC had refused to stand down... She had used her body to cover me... I had never observed that behavior in any other human. That little moment was what had made me want to see more of her... I had already been watching the security feeds for her, but that was when I began to go through the __back logs__  too... And that was also when I had approached 5XF about Project 9872... My Precious had said 5XF had referred to it as her __masterpiece__. My imagination played the scene in front of me and I grimaced.

  
I had to know. I had to __see__... It was my duty to know exactly what I was disciplining 5XF for. I tried to set my feelings aside and sat up in bed, then went over to my desk and took out one of my smaller screens and sat down in my rarely used chair. I interfaced my com with the device, then pulled up the surveillance log from the elevator. I swiped until I found them, then hesitated a moment before pushing the symbol to play. I knew that if I watched this, right now, I might not be able to sleep at all tonight. But if I didn't, I knew for certain that I'd just lay awake and wonder.

  
I pressed the button.

  
I watched in mounting horror, unable to turn away. It transpired like my Precious had told me, but she hadn't recounted everything that 5XF had said... or how long it had gone on for...  My Precious had looked so terrified... but she had been compliant... I wasn't surprised when I started to weep. You'd have to have a coprolith for a gem not to... Nobody had access to the officers' quarter surveillance logs except for the officers themselves, so I had never seen what the agate had done to my Precious, only the resultant injuries - but the cruelty with which 5XF had treated my Precious must surely rival the agate's... __That__ thought sent a cold tingling sensation through my gem. I knew my Precious had been the one to be violated, but I felt something similar. 5XF had been my confidant... my most dedicated subordinate... I felt __betrayed__...

 

Why had she __done__ this unspeakable thing? Because she was... __frustrated__ I had picked a human for my bed mate? Because other gems wanted to enjoy her too? Surely there was more to it than that... I had never had a problem with sharing a... a __lover__... And the times my Precious spent in the company of the guard gems had opened my eyes to how... how __sweet__ they could be. I had never exchanged more than a few words with any of them, but I felt as if I knew them now, in a way. They treated my Precious with respect so I saw nothing wrong with them enjoying each others’ company. In fact, the guards' morale seemed to have gone up quite a lot since my Precious arrived here... What would they do if - or __when__ \- they found out what had happened earlier this afternoon? I brought up the surveillance camera's ID and tagged the log from today as restricted to my rank or higher. I knew that the guards knew what the agate could do, but they were as impotent to change her ruthless behavior as I was. And attacking your commanding officer meant the chipper, but someone like 5XF... the punishment for shattering __her__ would not mean __their__ deaths... Well... since they were from earth that would count against __them__... And since 5XF was an Era Two peridot, that would count against __her__...  Would any of the guards be angry enough with 5XF to attempt to take her life? I knew about quartz loyalty. They might bicker and rough-house, but insult one of them and they banded together to protect their fellow gem. From what I had seen of their interactions with my Precious, they might not consider her an equal as such, but the way they always took care of her after Holly was done with her made me feel confident that they would react in an extremely quartz-like way to this situation.

  
Maybe I should send one of my other peidots to stand guard outside 5XF's quarters? No, nobody would be able to access the surveillance logs now. Nobody knew what had happened except for me, my Precious and 5XF herself. And she was bright enough to keep her mouth shut about it. The only one she might confide in was 4XC, but I was certain __her__ loyalty to me was beyond question now.

  
For all 5XF's huffing and insisting on calling my Precious ' _ _it__ ', she __had__ desired her... And I hadn't realized... What other things had she hidden from me over the years?

 

I leaned back in my chair and lowered the screen to my bare belly, staring up into the dark ceiling. I couldn't let 5XF remain at the station... For one thing, she wouldn't be safe. And what would be the consequences for the rest of my staff for her being reassigned? I... really didn't know if she had any more friends here than 4XC.

  
But reassigning 5XF was... the cleanest solution. She would move on to a different assignment, after her... __punishment__... There __had__ to be consequences... A demotion. A strike on her record. That would have consequences for the rest of her life. As an Era Two peridot, the rank she had now was the highest she was allowed to reach, and with a strike she would __never__ have it again. That made me pause... Was I overreacting here? Was... sexually assaulting a human worth the career of a gem?

  
__Yes__.

  
Would I feel the same if she had assaulted a __different__ human? Or if a different __gem__ had done the horrible deed?

  
I opened up the regulations and found the section I was looking for.

  
Technically, damaging a human of rank 9S - __and potentially 10S__  - was an offense punishable by demotion, a lashing and incarceration... My Precious was a person I cared for deeply, and she was... a valuable __asset__ to the zoo. An __irreplaceable__ asset soon, when the earth was finally destroyed. The last human to have been born in the wild... And with her genetic material she added a __substantial__ amount of time to the life of her entire species.

  
My Diamond... She would __not__ be happy with 5XF's behavior...

  
Maybe the decision wasn't up to __me__ , after all... This both relieved and troubled me.

 

Every report was __meant__ for the Diamonds, but no one in their right minds actually believed the Diamonds spent any amount of time reading __reports__. The important information got filtered out by legions of gems, and they summarized it and sent it on to the Diamonds' pearls. But knowing how much my Diamond cared for the zoo, and the fact that she had been the one to bring my Precious here in the first place... She would find out. And she would surely take action more severe than __demotion__... It was my duty to send in the report of today's events... That probably meant 5XF's days were numbered.

  
I closed my eyes and let out a long breath, then began typing up my report.

  
Hours later I was done and I hesitated a moment, my finger hovering over the symbol to send it in to central processing. How long would it take for a detention squad to arrive? Surely at least a week... Unless my Diamond had a flag put on reports from the zoo... then maybe within twenty four hours. I shook myself mentally. What was done was done. Actions had consequences.

  
I pressed the button.

  
I felt a surge of instant regret, and at the same time an equally powerful burst of righteous anger.

  
"I told you when you were assigned here... __not__ to disappoint me..." I whispered to the still image of 5XF forcing herself into my Precious' mouth.

  
***

  
I sat in my chair for a while before I moved to rejoin my Precious on the bed. She made a soft little noise and rolled over to face me when I lay down. Her phallus lolled onto my hip, landing right next to mine.

  
She was so __resilient__... Able to sleep peacefully even after her ordeal. And she had comforted __me__... I watched her marked chest rise and fall. There was such a contrast between the soft pink skin and the red bite marks. 5XF had even drawn blood in some places... Her injuries were looking better than when I had found her, but they would take a while to heal. I hoped she wouldn't be scarred. She had had many of them when she arrived, and, not for the first time, I wondered what she must have gone through to acquire them.

  
From what I remembered of my short time on earth, the humans had been living in nomadic groups. They must surely have evolved since then. Well. Certainly they had grown __taller__ , if my Precious was anything to go by. I would like to go back and see the place one last time... See what humanity had become since our retreat. I had been planning to do so for a few hundred years, but there was always so much __work__ to do. And now it was only a matter of months or years until the planet was disintegrated.

  
I let out a long sigh and tried to clear my mind of all thought.

  
***

 

“You may return to your regular duties...” I said to the tall Prime amethyst standing guard outside 5XF’s quarters. I think her name was 8XG.

 

“As you command, Madam” she said and saluted smartly. I waited until she had left the corridor before taking a deep breath and rolling my shoulders. When I felt ready I straightened up and entered my access code to disengage the lock. When the door slid aside I strode in without delay. I wanted this over __quickly__.

 

“Good morning Madam!” 5XF said - she was standing at attention to the right of the door. She was so much shorter without her limb enhancers. It was almost indecent to see her like that.

 

“No, it is __not__...” I said firmly. This seemed to take her a little bit off guard. I found I couldn’t stand looking at her, and turned my back, taking in the walls instead. They were bare... I looked down to see some crates stacked neatly next to the very clean desk. “I see you have already packed...”

 

“I - I was left with nothing to do, Madam” she said with a hint of reproach in her voice. “I am assuming then that you are here to deliver my punishment?”

 

“No” I took a calming breath and closed my eyes a moment.

 

“No?”

 

“What will happen to you is out of my hands, 5XF... My report received a very quick response...” I had to fight hard to keep my voice from shaking. “In a few hours you will be collected by a detention squad... and taken to Homeworld for trial - “

 

“ _ _Trial__?!” she spluttered behind me.

 

“Do __not__ ** _ ** _interrupt_**_**!” I snapped, losing my composure for a fraction of a second. “I have come here... for you to __explain__ to me what in the cosmos possessed you to act the way you did... And you will do me the courtesy of telling me the truth...” there was tense silence from behind me - I remained with my back toward her.

 

“It wasn’t my __fault__!” she blurted suddenly. “If I hadn’t been stuck in that elevator with that - with that __thing__ then it would never had happened! 9XG __sabotaged__ me! L19 physically __threw__ herself at me!”

 

“Is that what you think happened?” I asked in disbelief.

 

“You’ll have seen the recording! When the floor shook L19 __lunged__ at me! And it grabbed my screens! I tried to get them away from it and then it - it __wanted__ me to do it - it was written all over its __face__ , looking up at me from between my legs, the dirty little slu - “

 

“Guard. Your. __Tongue__...” I said, my gem flashing with the effort of keeping my composure. For a few seconds all I could hear was her labored breathing.

 

“How - how could you choose __it__ over **_**_me_**_**?!” she shrieked without warning. Now I couldn’t help but turn around - then I __froze -__  5XF was holding an old gem destabilizer in her tiny green hand.

 

“Where did you get that?!” I snapped at her, my eyes wide with shock.

 

“I’ve been waiting for an invitation to your quarters for thousands of years! You promoted __me__! You picked __me__!”

 

“Put it away” I commanded, but she shook her head.

 

“ _ _I__  am the only one worthy of you! I’ve worked my touch-stumps to __nubs__  caring for those wretched creatures - for __you__! I’ve earned my place in your bed!”

 

“What are you talking about?!”

 

She took a step toward me, raising the destabilizer wand. “All those late nights together - all the secrets you have told me - __me and only me, you said__! Of Beryl and the war and your time with the shadow agate! _ _I__ am your __confidant__! I waited so __patiently__! I did all you asked of me __and more__  and yet you took a half-witted animal to bed instead of me! And you had my __best friend__ clean you both after your frenzied copulation!” she took another step, forcing me back into the edge of the desk. I tried to think quickly but that blue wand in front of my chest was hard to ignore.

 

“I see you are... __upset__...” I said, hoping to buy some time. If I could just get the thing away from her I could -

 

“Haven’t I been a good second in command?!” she demanded, her eyes popping.

 

“Yes - yes of course you have, 5XF” I said quickly. I knew what I’d have to do... My mind was repulsed, but it seemed the only way...

 

“And yet you __reported__ me! For doing the exact same thing you did! The same thing Holly has done, time and time again - not to __mention__ the whole __pack__ of quartzes! I am the brightest, most efficient peridot in all of Era Two - I do __not__ deserve to be treated this way!”

 

“N-no you do not” I straightened my back and swallowed my fear. “It... is evident to me now that I made a mistake...”

 

“You will send a cancellation order?” she panted out the question.

 

“Indeed. Just let me take out my screen and - “

 

“Give it to me” she held out her free hand, narrowing her eyes at me. She wouldn’t be able to operate it without my access code, but I handed it to her anyway. She tapped at it and to my astonishment it lit up, my files exposed to her. She scanned around quickly, found the report and put in a message, then sent it - all in under twenty seconds. I knew I must act quickly now. With a sting of regret I phased off my entire uniform and sat down on the desk. 5XF’s eyes went wide as saucers. I trailed my hands down my body and reached out slowly for her narrow hips. She let me grab her and I pulled her closer so that her head ended up between my modest breasts. She wasn’t letting her guard down though - I felt the tip of the destabilizer prod my ribs. Ignore it, I told myself. She moved her head to my left breast and took my nipple in her mouth wordlessly, her free hand rising to cup my right bosom. I could feel her become erect and swallowed the disgust. I must distract her...

 

“I was afraid... of what the others might think... if I took one of my subordinates as a lover...” I half-invented. “I did not want to be seen... like the __agate__...”

 

“You are __nothing__ like the agate, Madam” 5XF mumbled around my nipple. Her eyes were closed and she was suckling me as if I was the most succulent thing in the entire universe. Her other hand massaged me ponderously. “You are Facet Alpha-H8J, Cut-1XA - made in a Kindergarten on __Homeworld__ \- not some colonial agate sent here as __punishment__... But I understand your hesitation... Our relationship must remain a secret... I wouldn’t want to get you in __trouble__... __Xara__...” I drew in a sharp breath - nobody had called me that in millennia. She... must have read my personal logs, I realized with a thrill of horror. I didn’t know how she had gotten her hands on my access codes. “ ** _ ** _My_**_** Xara...”she prodded me with the destabilizer, then moved to lick my __gem__... I shuddered involuntarily and she smiled - evidently thinking I liked it. She moved her hips forward, pressing up against my mound.

 

“I’m... I’m not ready...” I said quietly. Distract her, I told myself. Make her forget what she is holding... “Could you... could you bite me...?” I was revolted to see her pupils dilating and her smile widening at my question. Before I had quite gathered myself she bit down on my upper breast, squeezing the other roughly. She closed her eyes when she did that I noticed. “Ah-again” I begged. She obliged and I used the time to shapeshift my member erect, hoping she wouldn’t see the faint glow from my gem with her eyes closed.  

 

“I was hoping you would like that” she said huskily, moving her hand down to grasp my still rising shaft. I forced myself to moan as she bit down again, this time shapeshifting my vagina to lubricate. I was hoping to avoid penetration, but I needed to be convincingly aroused. She stroked my member up and down a few times, then moved her hand down to my vagina, humming delightedly at the pretend-wetness she found. She pushed two fingers inside me the next time she bit down and I moaned and squeezed her, my internal muscles trembling from the effort. “Oh, __Xara__...”5XF groaned passionately. “I’ve been waiting so __long__...”

 

“Kiss me... Effie...” I pulled her into a kiss and felt the tip of the destabilizer __slip__ a tad. Just a little longer, I told myself.

 

“Xara... My Xara...” she mumbled into my lips, her fingers sliding in and out of me. I ran my fingers through her hair. When I couldn’t stand it anymore I turned her head gently to whisper close to her ear;

 

“I’m ready, my Effie...” she trembled at my words and I felt her exhale and inhale quickly. She removed her hand from my insides - half a second later I felt the throbbing head of her penis prod my entrance. I gasped - not needing to fake it this time. She pushed inside slowly, a long moan escaping her lips. I squeezed her powerfully enough to make her shudder and groan, then she pulled back slightly and began to thrust. She was panting against my neck, her unoccupied hand on my hip. “Don’t be so gentle...” I whispered in her ear. “I want you to fuck me p-ah-properly...”

 

“S-stars!” she panted and intensified her thrusts, bracing her hand on the table now. I let her continue for almost a minute, feeling the destabilizer slip further and further down.

 

“Bite me...” I moaned. When she sank her teeth into my neck I squeezed her as hard as I could and she jerked to a stop - I could feel her throbbing cock emptying itself into my insides. I twisted quickly, grabbed her right arm and wrenched the destabilizer out of her grasp, then pushed her off me with a disgusted; “ _ _Enough__!”she fell onto her back with a crash, her member still ejaculating into mid-air. For a few seconds we were both panting and staring at each other. Then a smirk spread across her face.

 

“I was wondering... how far you’d let me get...” a disgusted thrill ran down my spine - __she had known I was faking.__..

 

“If you knew I was only playing along then why didn’t you use __this__?!” I waved the destabilizer angrily.

 

“Because I know my chances of survival are close to zero in a Homeworld trial, no matter if I’m innocent” she said darkly. “I would never have another chance to be with you. I had to take what I could __get__...”

 

I stared down at her, feeling revolted - the feeling doubling as her semen began to leak down the inside of my thigh. She looked at it drip with a grimly satisfied smile, then she met my gaze again.

 

“You called me __your Effie__... Thank you for that unexpected bonus, my Xara...”

 

“The chipper is too good for you...” I said, anger rising in my chest like a power surge along a conduit. “I’ll have you __harvested__ , you entitled little freak!” a look of fear passed over her face and she managed to squeak out;

 

“No - **_**_wait_**_** \- !” before I jabbed the destabilizer into her leg - her form dissipated with a puff of white smoke and her gem tinkled onto the floor. I dropped the wand in disgust then squeezed the rest of her leavings out of me. I hurried to pick up her gem and bubbled it just as it began to glow. I sent the offending creature away to my quarters and sat back on the desk, panting rapidly. I felt terribly unclean and violated - I needed to wash her off me at once. I grabbed the neatly folded sheet off the bed and wiped myself quickly, then phased on my uniform and left the room, grabbing my screen as I went. I negated the previous order, then changed the recommended punishment to harvesting and sent it off, then I erased the footage of me and 5XF in her quarters. I walked as fast as I could without actually running and ducked inside a bathroom. The place was full of steam and cheerful laughter came from in there. I didn’t have energy to find another place in my current state so I stepped into one of the private shower stalls and turned the water on as hot as it could get, then scrubbed myself frantically until I burst into tears. I leaned against the wall, then slid down to sit on the floor, my legs not supporting me and my shoulders shaking.

 

I could hear the gems I hadn’t bothered looking at whisper urgently to each other on the other side of the stall door.

 

“Hey um... Madam right? Is um... Is something uh... wrong?”

 

“’Course something’s wrong, XO - are you daft?”

 

“I’m trying to be __tactful__ , you dick”

 

“Pfft - __dick__ ” a third gem sniggered. When I didn’t answer, someone knocked at the door.

 

“Hey uh... do you want us to get someone or-or something?”

 

“N-no thank you...” I managed to say between sobs. “Please leave me... ah-halone...”

 

“Yes, Madam - let’s go, you guys”

 

“What did she say?”

 

“She wants to be alone - let’s __go__ ” the large gems moved out of the room quickly, whispering among each other again. I knew I would probably have to do some rumor managing later, but right now I was grateful that they left without fuss.

 

It took quite a while for me to gather myself. Crying three times within twenty four hours... With legitimate reasons, but still... I put my hand over my genitals, still feeling the ghost of 5XF’s touch. It wasn’t the first time I had had to use my body as a bargaining chip and I was sure it wouldn’t be the last, but I detested feeling so __used__. And by a subordinate no less... Shame clawed at me mercilessly and I let the sensation overwhelm me for a while, but then beat it down and forced it back. I had duties to attend to. Patients to see. A new gem to promote... And my Precious was waiting for me to return to my quarters... Would she understand if I told her what had happened? Probably. She wasn’t unintelligent... But she was sensitive... I didn’t want to make __her__  any more upset... And I would be fine. I was __always__ fine... And it was all over now.

 

After half an hour or so I felt steady enough on my feet to leave the shower area. When I exited the room I found an amethyst snapping to attention. She saluted smartly, staring straight ahead. I looked at her in slight confusion.

 

“What are you doing here...?” I inquired.

 

“Making sure you had privacy, Madam” she said, still not looking at me. I was taken aback by her spontaneous decision to protect my dignity and stared at her for a full ten seconds before my manners took control of my tongue.

 

“Thank you. Please return to your duties...”

 

“As you command, Madam” she walked away and I looked after her, trying to remember her designation. 8XO, I decided after seeing the gem at the small of her back. She had been the one who had asked if I wanted someone... It was a very quartz thing to inquire about. They were so group oriented.

 

I started to walk slowly toward my quarters, taking the long way. A good walk always made me feel better, no matter what was wrong. When I arrived at my door I felt more stable, and I took a deep breath before entering.

 

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Precious...” I looked over at the bed, expecting to see her sit up and greet me. But she wasn’t there. I stopped in my tracks and looked around my room. The bed was made. The blue cooling pack was lying on top of it. My chair had been moved - it was now standing by a small side table. A small stool was on the other side and the table had two canisters of water and a plate with energy cakes standing on top of it. Had my Precious... made us a little meal? The thought brought a smile to my lips. Was she playing a little game with me perhaps? Come find me, Madam... “I wonder where my Precious got to...”I said, playing along. There was a little sound from my bathroom and I smiled - had she got so excited by hearing me she couldn’t stand still? I went over there, hearing another little sound. “Found y-”

 

The scene that greeted me made my mind freeze. 5XF was standing behind my kneeling Precious, a scalpel held against her throat. My Precious had a black eye, a split lip and fresh bite marks on her chest. And... blood was dripping from her crotch...

 

“It really is a dumb animal...” 5XF panted. “It popped my bubble! Now, my Xara, you are going to order all the guards to their quarters and __I__ and L19 will get on a ship and __leave.__ When I’m safely away I’ll send her back in an escape pod __if__ you obey me __right this instant__! Otherwise I’ll space her” I swallowed, then raised my hand to my ear and pushed my communicator.

 

“Put me through to all guards, all shifts...” I said quietly. There was a confirmation beep. “Report to your quarters immediately. That is all”

 

“M-Madam...” my Precious whimpered and then yelped, her face screwing up in pain as 5XF thrust hard into her from behind. I couldn’t help but gasp, my gem aching to see my Precious in agony.

 

“I told you what would happen if you didn’t stay quiet!” 5XF snapped, pumping her hips jerkily. My Precious looked at me beseechingly, asking me silently for help. I tried to think of a plan, of any way to stop what was happening right before my eyes, but my mind was numb with fear. One little slip with that scalpel and my Precious’ jugular would be severed.

 

“Please stop...” I said quietly. “I... I did as you asked...”

 

“And __I__ informed this beast what would __happen__  if it - nnh - __disobeyed__!”tears were cascading down my Precious’ cheeks with the force of 5XF’s thrusts, but she kept still, aware of the danger pressing into the skin just above her collar. “I will not be harvested! I! Will! Not! Be! Harvest-ed!”5XF punctuated each word with a jerk of her hips. With the last one she drove deep and blood-mixed semen spilled onto the floor. The smell of it made my mouth go dry.

 

“It... It will be alright, my Precious...” I said as soothingly as I could manage. She met my gaze - the light that was always in her beautiful eyes was fading as 5XF trembled behind her. “You are - you are my __good girl__ ” I said desperately and 5XF huffed. But my Precious’ breath hitched and her hands balled into fists. My resilient girl, I thought. My... __resilient__  girl...“Do you remember... our first meeting?” I asked her.

 

“You __do__ realize I’ve got a blade against its throat, right?” 5XF said warningly, but I only had eyes for my Precious. She gave me the faintest of nods.

 

“And do you remember... __before__ I danced with y - ”

 

“Be __silent__!” 5XF snapped, pulling out and reaching behind her - suddenly an improvised device was aimed at me. “I didn’t want to have to use this...” she hissed. “I can’t be sure of the level of damage it will inflict - but I __will__ use it!” my Precious met my gaze and nodded imperceptibly again, then glanced over at 5XF’s outstretched arm, her own arms inching upwards toward her throat. __Keep her talking__! I screamed in my mind.

 

“And what is it... if I may ask?”

 

“It’s the last thing you will ever see if you don’t shut up!” 5XF hissed through gritted teeth. “On your feet, L19! We are __leaving__!” but instead of standing up my Precious grabbed 5XF’s thin arm, yanked it down and away from her throat, ducked under it and used it to stab into 5XF’s side several times in quick succession. At the same time as 5XF gasped, I sprang forward, grabbing the hateful gem by the wrist and twisted it to make her release the device.

 

“Keep going, Precious!” I panted, kicking the improvised weapon away. She obeyed, stabbing the stunned green gem over and over until the peridot’s robust shape finally disappeared in a rapidly expanding white cloud. The force of it blew my Precious onto her back - but the gem didn’t even hit the floor before it began to glow. “Enough is enough, 5XF!” I summoned my bubble quickly and the light faded. I sent the sphere above my head to hover close to the ceiling. My Precious was breathing heavily, but she scrabbled onto her knees and threw her arms around my waist, hugging me so tightly I almost lost my footing.

 

“Thought it was - was a __toy__!” she sobbed into my hip.

 

“You did so well, my good girl...” I almost wailed, clutching her head to my body. “I’m so proud o-of you! It’s - it’s all over now - she’s never - neh-never going to hurt anyone eh-ever again...”

 

“P-promise?”

 

“I swear it! I s-swear it, Precious!” I panted, stroking her damp locks with trembling hands. “We are safe now... Safe...” I felt so relieved it was __finally__ over, but I had to take care of my Precious’ injuries. I reached up to activate my communicator. “Alpha - 2XB” I said with as stable a voice as I could muster. “My quarters, bring a gurney... and a bubble transportation box... On the double, please...”

 

“Oh, yes, immediately Madam!” Alpha 2XB responded quickly.

 

I held my Precious as she cried, my own tears silent and calm. I soothed her as well as I could, calling her my good, wonderful and gallant girl. I told her how very proud I was that she had figured out what I meant about our first meeting before the dance. I had raised my hand to her, and she had blocked my blow. So I knew escaping a headlock would surely be in her mind somewhere. And I knew that in a desperate situation - especially if it involved defending another person - she __acted__. I just had to help her connect the dots...

 

When Alpha 2XB showed up I lifted my brave Precious onto the gurney and told my second-in-command-to-be that I would inform her of what had transpired only __after__ we had seen to my Precious’ injuries. As we walked hurriedly to the med-bay I held my Precious’ hand tightly. We both needed the comfort. It was a relief not to run into any guards on the way - I wasn’t sure if they’d take my orders after seeing my Precious - their sweet girl - so beat up and broken. 5XF’s gem was safely locked inside a containment box that I held very firmly under my left arm.

 

When we arrived at the med-bay, Alpha 2XB set to work and I sat down on a chair next to my Precious.

 

“I will give you something... that will make you sleep... Then I can spare you the pain of having your wounds tended to...” I spoke softly and she squeezed my hand, looking frightened. “I will stay... __right__ here...” her face relaxed at my words and she nodded faintly. “Little pinch...” I put the Colladrit injector to her thigh and pushed the button. Within a few seconds her eyes fell closed and her grip on my hand slackened, but I didn’t let it go. Now that she was sedated I leaned my head on the bed exhaustedly.

 

“Shall I start, Madam?” Alpha 2XB asked a little uncertainly.

 

“Yes” I responded tiredly. “And when you have a moment... fetch yourself a second class officer capelet from storage... Congratulations... You are now my second in command...” I heard her gasp loudly. “Please save your reaction for later, if at all possible...”

 

“Y-yes, Madam”

 

***

 

A week later my Precious was fully restored to health and 5XF had been transported off the station and out of our lives. I was amazed at how quickly my Precious’ mind recovered from the trauma. Maybe it was because she had so many supportive friends here now... A steady stream of quartz guards came to visit her while she was still bed-bound. I would only allow three at a time to not overwhelm my Precious, and during shift changes there was a long line of them outside the med-ward, all of them eager to see her. 6XT barely left her side and kept track of the quartzes time, shooing them out when my Precious needed to rest. I was quite pleased to see her confidence growing so - in the past she hadn’t dared speak in front of the burly guards, and now she was bossing them around with authority.

 

Alpha 2XB rose to the task of my second in command with the pride and sense of duty befitting an Era One peridot. She was gracious and soft spoken and treated our patients with respect and kindness. I was surprised but extremely pleased when she approached me with a suggestion a few days into my Precious’ recovery. I agreed to it and stood by my Precious’ side as T17’s now stable twin babies were brought to her bed. It was warming to see them interacting - my Precious seemed to have great maternal instincts. She touched them very gently and mumbled soft nonsense words to them, giggling delightedly as they did. She got to nurse them and looked __so__ proud of herself for being able to hold both of them at once. T17 had looked worried at first, but when she saw her babies were safe she had promptly fallen asleep on the next bed.

 

Life seemed to settle into a new rhythm without 5XF and I was contented to not hear any terrible rumors through the grape vine. I didn’t even hear about my crying session right after destabilizing the rogue peridot for the first time. When I next ran into the amethyst that had stood guard outside the shower room I gave her a grateful nod - and was extremely pleased to see her straighten up proudly.

 

When my Precious had recovered fully I took her to my quarters once again, and she showed me what a good girl she truly was. I couldn’t be more proud of her.

* * *

 

Please review!


End file.
